Topical delivery of drugs is a very useful method for achieving systemic or localized pharmacological effects. The main challenge in transcutaneous drug delivery is providing sufficient drug penetration across the skin. The skin consists of multiple layers starting with a stratum comeum layer about (for humans) twenty (20) microns in thickness (comprising dead cells), a viable epidermal tissue layer about seventy (70) microns in thickness, and a dermal tissue layer about two (2) mm in thickness.
The thin layer of stratum corneum represents a major barrier for chemical penetration through skin. The stratum corneum is responsible for 50% to 90% of the skin barrier property, depending upon the drug material's water solubility and molecular weight. The epidermis comprises living tissue with a high concentration of water. This layer presents a lesser barrier for drug penetration. The dermis contains a rich capillary network close to the dermal/epidermal junction, and once a drug reaches the dermal depth it diffuses rapidly to deep tissue layers (such as hair follicles, muscles, and internal organs), or systemically via blood circulation.
Current topical drug delivery methods are based upon the use of penetration enhancing methods, which often cause skin irritation, and the use of occlusive patches that hydrate the stratum comeum to reduce its barrier properties. Only small fractions of topically applied drug penetrates through skin, with very poor efficiency.
Convention methods of biological fluid sampling and non-oral drug delivery are normally invasive. That is, the skin is lanced in order to extract blood and measure various components when performing fluid sampling, or a drug delivery procedure is normally performed by injection, which causes pain and requires special medical training. An alternative to drug delivery by injection has been proposed by Henry, McAllister, Allen, and Prausnitz, of Georgia Institute of Technology (in a paper titled "Micromachined Needles for the Transdermal Delivery of Drugs), in which an array of solid microneedles is used to penetrate through the stratum corneum and into the viable epidermal layer, but not to the dermal layer. In this Georgia Tech design, however, the fluid is prone to leakage around the array of microneedles, since the fluid is on the exterior surface of the structure holding the microneedles.
Another alternative to drug delivery by injection is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,482 (by Gerstel), in which an array of either solid or hollow microneedles is used to penetrate through the stratum corneum, into the epidermal layer, but not to the dermal layer. Fluid is to be dispensed either through hollow microneedles, through permeable solid projections, or around non-permeable solid projections that are surrounded by a permeable material or an aperture. A membrane material is used to control the rate of drug release, and the drug transfer mechanism is absorption. The microneedle size is disclosed as having a diameter of 15 gauge through 40 gauge (using standard medical gauge needle dimensions), and a length in the range of 5-100 microns. The permeable material may be filled with a liquid, hydrogel, sol, gel, of the like for transporting a drug through the projections and through the stratum corneum.
Another structure is disclosed in WO 98/00193 (by Altea Technologies, Inc.) in the form of a drug delivery system, or analyte monitoring system, that uses pyramidal-shaped projections that have channels along their outer surfaces. These projections have a length in the range of 30-50 microns, and provide a trans-dermal or trans-mucous delivery system, which can be enhanced with ultrasound.
Another struture, disclosed in WO 97/48440, WO 97/48441, and WO 97/48442 (by ALZA Corp.) is in the form of a device for enhancing transdermal agent delivery or sampling. It employs a plurality of solid metallic microblades and anchor elements, etched from a metal sheet, with a length of 25-400 mm. WO 96/37256 (by Silicon Microdevices, Inc.) disclosed another silicon microblade structure with blade lengths of 10-20 mm. For enhancing transdermal delivery.
Most of the other conventional drug delivery systems involve an invasive needle or plurality of needles. An example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,991 (by Gross) which uses a hollow needle to penetrate through the epidermis and into the dermis of the subject's skin when the housing containing an expansible/contractible chamber holding a reservoir of fluidic drug is attached to the skin. Another example of this is U.S. Pat. No. 5,250,023 (by Lee) which administers fluidic drugs using a plurality of solid needles that penetrate into the dermis. The Lee drug delivery system ionizes the drug to help transfer the drug into the skin by an electric charge. The needles are disclosed as being within the range of 200 microns through 2,000 microns.
Another example of a needle that penetrates into the dermis is provided in U.S. Pat. No. 5,591,139, WO 99/00155, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,801 (by Lin) in which the needle is processed using integrated circuit fabrication techniques. The needles are disclosed as having a length in the range of 1,000 microns through 6,000 microns.
The use of microneedles has great advantages in that intracutaneous drug delivery can be accomplished without pain and without bleeding. As used herein, the term "microneedles" refers to a plurality of elongated structures that are sufficiently long to penetrate through the stratum corneum skin layer and into the epidermal layer, yet are also sufficiently short to not penetrate to the dermal layer. Of course, if the dead cells have been completely or mostly removed from a portion of skin, then a very minute length of microneedle could be used to reach the viable epidennal tissue.
Since microneedle technology shows much promise for drug delivery, it would be a further advantage if a microneedle apparatus could be provided to sample fluids within skin tissue. Furthermore, it would be a further advantage to provide a microneedle array in which the individual microneedles were of a hollow structure so as to allow fluids to pass from an internal chamber through the hollow microneedles and into the skin, and were of sufficient length to ensure that they will reach into the epidermis, entirely through the stratum corneum.